School Library Camp Wiki
Welcome to the School Library Camp Wiki This is a wiki to help organise a series of regional school library camps. We can use the wiki to co-ordinate dates, times, ticketing etc., volunteer to organise camps and share experiences and help. Please feel free to share with any other interested parties who might wish to get involved. Regional Volunteers If you'd be interested in getting involved organising a School Library Camp in your area please add your name to the list below - the more who get involved the better and easier it will be for all and multiple rep's for a region will make the admin involved much less arduous. An email address would also be helpful to include so we can contact eachother directly. N.B. I think at this stage, adding your name should be seen as an expression of interest in organising one, some may only wish to help others but not take sole repsonsibility and I wouldn't want people not to volunteer for fear of having to work alone! I've taken the regions from CILIP's regional branches (for England) and one extra for each of the devolved nations plus the Republic of Ireland. Everyone should feel free to edit the region list as appropriate (whether expanding or collapsing the list) but if you are adding an extra region (e.g. making a Scottish Highlands) please do so only if you are willing to take the lead for that new region. Once we've got a network of regional volunteers together I suggest we correspond to work out a mutually agreed date, simultaneous events would have fantastic impact. Regions Scotland; Jennifer Horan (gw12horanjennifer@glow.sch.uk) Wales; Northern Ireland; Republic of Ireland; Yorkshire and Humberside; '''Darren Flynn (dflynn@dixonsaa.com) Sue Tomlinson ( sjtomlinson@hymers.org) Adrian Thompson (a.thompson@laisterdykecollege.org.uk) Bridget Turner (bridgetmaturner@yahoo.co.uk) '''West Midlands; Rebecca Jones (jonesr@malvernstjames.co.uk) Carl Cross (ccross@lfatsf.org.uk) Dawn Woods (dwoods@worcestershire.gov.uk) South West; Sarah Davies (Daviess@cotham.bristol.sch.uk) North West; '''Darren Flynn (dflynn@dixonsaa.com) '''North East; Angela Roe (a.roe@belmontschool.org.uk) South East; '''Philippa Rose (pkr@kings-school.co.uk), Barbara Band (barbara567band@hotmail.com), Joyce Martin (joyce@jcsonlineresources.org) '''East Midlands; East of England; Lesley Martin (dewey027@gmail.com) sarah.masters@thomasdeaconacdemy.com) Jane Pothecary (jane.pothecary@gmail.com) ''' '''London; Elizabeth Bentley (ebsln@icloud.com) Annalise Taylor (annalisetaylor@gmail.com) Barbara Band (barbara567band@hotmail.com) Smita Dighe (smita@dighe.net) Category:Browse Category:Possible Venues 'Possible Venues' This section is for contributors to add in any possible venues to host a School Library Camp. Please use the regional list below to add in any potential venues including name (with URL?), location, capacity and whether it is free or not. If the venue could definately be used, please indicate as much. Possible venues should be available on a Saturday between around 09.00 - 17.00 and work best if there is a larger space which will accomodate everyone with smaller areas or breakout spaces for sessions. Free WiFi is a big plus also. Regions Scotland; Wales; Northern Ireland; Republic of Ireland; Yorkshire and Humberside; The Grammar School at Leeds http://www.gsal.org.uk/facilities/ possible to see part of the library in the photo at the top of the webpage. ''' '''West Midlands; South West; North West; North East; South East; East Midlands; Eastof England;Thomas Deacon Academy http://www.thomasdeaconacademy.com/page/default.asp?title=Home&pid=1 click on Virtual Tours to see images 09.00- 17.00 Saturday Lecture theatre is £350.00 for the day & VAT capacity 360 people 1 classroom would be £100 & VAT each FSO overtime from 13.00-17.30 (to close down) = £72.54 Free WiFi 'London; ' Category:Browse Category:Possible Venues